


The Sun of the Cavern

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chaptered, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Kagome x Sesshomaru drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: If These Dolls Could Talk

The Sun of the Cavern

Summary: Collection of Kagome x Sesshomaru drabbles.

Chapter : If These Dolls Could Talk

Inuyasha Story

Warnings: Drabbles, as so obviously stated in the summary. For those of you new to the world of fanfiction it means short chapters usually only around 100 words in length. Most of the chapters will be connected but not always in a distinct flow of time meaning even though I'll post chapter 9 first the events won't actually occur until after the events of chapter 15 which could have also happened before chapter 4.

Pairing: Kagome x Sesshomaru

…

Kagome moved discreetly through Inuyasha's forest she knew that the chances of her getting caught were slim to none but it was better safe than sorry.

She had left Kaede's village with Shippo sleeping, Miroku and Sango returning to their homes for three days and Inuyasha going off to visit with the undead Kikyo. If it were a year ago when she had first started these travels then she knew she might be feeling her heart breaking at the moment; luckily however, that was no longer the case and instead of Inuyasha the young priestess found her eyes straying elsewhere.

Leaning against the Goshinboku she sighed contently before heaving her monstrous yellow pack onto her lap, flipping open the top and reaching inside until she found her prized possession.

Kagome gently brushed back the chibi doll's hair, tracing over the markings of his face while she did so and once more thanked Eri to herself mentally for creating the Sesshomaru look-alike for her. She was a bit skeptical at first when Kagome brought it up bought the miko new that this was probably the closest she would get to the cold Taiyoukai.

_'The only thing that would make the handsome doll better besides being Sesshomaru himself would be if the thing could talk.'_ thought the dark haired girl to herself wishfully.

"Miko."

Kagome blinked rather stupidly at the doll and found herself pinching herself to make sure she was not imagining things, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Miko." it repeated again and just when she was about to fully respond back to the toy, the demon himself appeared before her raising a brow in her direction but not commenting on the obvious similarity the thing in her hands held to his person. "It is almost nightfall. Return to the old priestess's village. It's dangerous by yourself."

Kagome scrunched her face up at confusion before she looked around and realized she must have left the village later than she originally thought. She nodded numbly and watched intently as the demon lord disappeared from her sight.

Wistfully she picked up little Sessho-kun and placed him gently back into her backpack before making her way back towards Kaede's hut. Strangely grateful it was her crush who found her with her little relic instead of Inuyasha or the others.

…

End Chapter 1: If These Dolls Could Talk


	2. Chapter 2: Eye of the Beholder

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 2: Eye of the Beholder

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

It was nearing dark and Inuyasha still had yet to allow the tired group which mostly consisted of humans to rest.

Kagome sighed tiredly as she noticed how Shippo's eyes were beginning to shut upon Miroku's shoulder. The monk himself appeared as though he would pass out at any minute and even Kirara transformed into her monstrous form in order to keep her mistress upright while walking towards where hopefully a jewel shard lay.

Just as she was about to reprimand their half-demon companion about needing a rest he stopped and informed herself and Sango of a hot spring not far from here and watched sadly as he attempted to sneak off towards where the rest of the group now saw Kikyo's shinidamachu.

It was obvious where the hanyou was going, and Kagome found herself asking Sango to go ahead of her to the spring so she could grab her bathing supplies, and found herself giving the demon slayer a forced smile as she looked at her with pity for Inuyasha's again obvious choice.

Though she found herself grateful that he had at least pointed out the spring before disappearing, it was after all the end of fall and the beginning of winter and the hot water would do more than place her in a decent mood again. She found her spirits already lifting as she felt Shippo nuzzle her cheek in an affectionate way and found her smile wasn't so forced this time as she followed Sango's path to the spring.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cheered a familiar voice and Kagome found herself stopping and looking over at the strange group.

Rin was just as adorable as ever. Still with her hair in her same style but wearing a different orange winter kimono no doubt courtesy of the demon lord who took her in. She felt Shippo nudge her slightly in confusion but found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair as the little girl began asking questions a mile a minute to the stoic demon.

"Why are all of the birds disappearing Sesshomaru-sama? We came here last spring and there were so many different kinds. A different color for every different colored flower in the pretty meadow."

"They have gone where it is warmer …" the demon paused and Kagome and Shippo froze as he looked in there direction and held his arm out causing the two to tense, "... but there are a few who still love the cold and snow just as much as the spring and flowers." And Kagome found herself in the same state of shock as the young ward of the Western Lord when she felt a slight breeze and near silent whoosh next to her ear and found herself slack jawed as a beautiful red bird rested delicately on his fingers as if he had always belonged.

Rin's squeal brought Kagome back to reality and she found herself smiling as she took one final glance at the demon lord and his pack before making her way towards Sango.

Beauty was truly in the eye of the beholder and she knew that that scene would forever be a part of her conscious, replaying over and over again in her mind's eye.

…

End Chapter 2: Eye of the Beholder


	3. Chapter 3: It Happened That Night

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 3: It Happened That Night

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

Kagome was sure that if it wasn't the night he brought the red bird to Rin then it was _that_ night that cemented her crush of the taiyoukai.

Fireflies were such lovely creatures floating in the night and she found even in the feudal era it was rare that she got to partake in such a childish whimsy she coveted as a child. And the little white lie she told the others about collecting herbs in the nearby meadow was worth it as she left the village they were temporarily staying in to be able to catch the lightening bugs.

She was in absolute awe when she entered the clearing and couldn't help but laugh at her own joy upon completing such a carefree act. Unbeknownst to her, her laughter gathered the attention of a certain demon lord who was more than a little puzzled at the strange child miko's behavior, even Rin did not dance after insects.

Completely ignoring his presence she found herself entranced by one certain firefly and felt a determination for catching the bug overcome her and she moved about as stealthily as a tanuki demon in Sesshomaru's opinion but found himself moving into the clearing at the sad look that crossed the girl's face as she jumped once more in a vain attempt to catch the disgusting creature who seemed to be mocking her by bobbing just out of her reach. The demon held in the sigh threatening to escape his lips and cupped the tiny creature between his larger clawed hands before bringing them down to the short miko's face and a small swell of happiness eased its way into his heart as he watched the miko's face light up once more in childish joy as the firefly hovered in front of her and she watched it float away with the rest of the lightening bugs before losing sight of it and turning to the demon.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

He watched in confusion as the girl continued to smile brightly as he glared at her and left with his trademark grunt, "Hn."

…

End Chapter 3: It Happened That Night

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Chapter 4: A Dangerous Game

The Sun of the Cavern

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Game

Inuyasha Story

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

It had been about three months since she sat under this tree and Sesshomaru-sama had found her cuddling with a miniature version of himself, and Kagome found that now recalling the memory fondly and thinking of the demon lord allowed her to take her mind over the slight pain she felt in Inuyasha leaving to be with Kikyo once more.

" _Miko. It is almost nightfall. Return to the old priestess's village. It's dangerous by yourself."_

The male's voice still sent Kagome's body in shivers and she found herself even more relaxed after the tiresome day and soon dozed off.

What felt like minutes but must have been hours for the night sky was now dark, Kagome found herself awakening with a loud screech due to the overly large demon invading her personal space.

Kagome watched as a frown crossed his face at her volume and found herself smiling triumphantly at her win over all inuyoukai and their inability to recognize personal space.

"This Sesshomaru has told you once before. It is dangerous here at night, return to the elderly Miko's village at once."

And before she could reprimand him for his action he flew off on his cloud with his mokomoko trailing along behind him.

…

End Chapter 4: A Dangerous Game

Dark Lunar Love


	5. Chapter 5: That Girl is Poison

Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 5: That Girl is Poison

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

Kagome knew she probably should have quit while she was ahead.

Miroku had told her plenty of times in the past year that she was a light weight though as she downed another drink of sake she found her previous concerns of becoming completely drunk was the least of her worries and in her current stupor marched her way over to the only hanyou of the group before beginning her tirade.

"You! You're Ron." Inuyasha stared up at her blankly before declaring in case anyone in the room had any doubts, "You're drunk."

"No – well maybe, but you're Ron and I'm Hermione." she declared as if it were obvious to the other occupants of the room, never mind none of them knew of the Harry Potter series, she continued, "And everyone expects Ron and Hermione to end up together because that's just how things are supposed to fall into place. But Ron's a jerk! Flaunting his relationship with Lavender in front of Hermione's face knowing that really deep down he actually has feelings for Hermione. She would have better luck with the pureblooded, stoic Slytherin than with the noble Gyffindor because they're just a better match plus they have the whole star crossed lovers thing on their side. You know what! Screw you, I'm not going to be canon. This Hermione is gonna find her, her Draco!" and Inuyasha and the others blinked owlishly up at Kagome and watched in shock as she then proceeded to fall onto her back between the monk and hanyou and drifting off into a deep sleep a slight snore escaping from her mouth.

The miko didn't even flinch as Inuyasha yelled out to the other occupants of the room in his confusion, "What the fuck just happened!?"

The others shrugged their own confusion back at him and stared at Kagome who let out a slight giggle as if her drunken unconscious mind had made out Inuyasha's yelling.

…

End Chapter 5: That Girl is Poison

Dark Lunar Love


	6. Chapter 6: Someone to Watch Over Me

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 6: Someone to Watch Over Me

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

It had been two weeks since her little drunken escapade and the other members of the little ragtag group still looked at her as if she were crazy. Miroku still asking if she could explain exactly what a Draco was, and if Inuyasha glared at her one more time while muttering Ron under his breath she was going to lose it.

"Keh, wench do you have any more ramen?"

Kagome felt her eye twitch at Inuyasha's words. She had tried three days ago to return to her home to gather more supplies before they departed Kaede's village and he had the audacity to ask if she had any ramen left.

"No I don't. Pitty you're such a glutton like Ron." she seethed before placing Shippo in Sango's arms, "I'm going for a walk to find a spring or river, I feel like a rest."

Inuyasha didn't dare bother arguing with her as he felt her powers rise to the surface though his annoyance at being called a Ron shot forth once more something Kagome took sick pleasure in noticing.

It luckily didn't take her very long to find a small stream and refill her water bottle before washing her face and clearing it of the gathered dirt there. Her task was cut short however as she sensed an unknown demonic presence appear behind her, and found herself turned around with an arrow notched and waiting to be released though Kagome found herself pausing as she took in the female youkai before her.

Her face was much rounder than Sesshomaru's but the silver hair and markings on her face gave way immediately that she was related to the demon lord in some way.

"Relax miko, I have not come here to harm nor kill you." Kagome felt her body shiver at the woman's voice it was velvety smooth and if she had to give the noise to perfectly personify sex this would be the it. "I am merely interested to see the woman who has captured my son's interest. Normally I would be disappointed he found interest in a human, but you're far from an ordinary human aren't you miko?" she questioned though before Kagome could voice her thoughts she spoke once more before disappearing in the same manner she appeared, "I'll be keeping in touch, child."

…

End Chapter 6: Someone to Watch Over Me

Dark Lunar Love


	7. Chapter 7: The Naked Truth

Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 7: The Naked Truth

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

Kagome felt her eyes blur as she watched with a now hazy vision of Inuyasha disappearing through the nearby foliage, though she was at least grateful it didn't hurt as bad this time as it had the others and she drew in comfort as Shippo once more nuzzled into his neck letting off silent purrs to help calm her as she took in the vibrations.

"Sango, do you think I could borrow Kirara for a few days to return to the well? We are running low on ramen after all." She smiled brightly and was grateful none of the others called her out on her pathetic excuse of playing off that she was fine.

"Of course Kagome-chan. It'll start raining soon so you should hurry." instructed the youkai taijiya.

Kagome nodded as she hoisted herself onto the neko's back and the two flew off.

…

End Chapter 7: The Naked Truth

Dark Lunar Love


	8. Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

The one thing Sesshomaru hated the most, besides the obvious beings, of course was scouting the perimeter for his wards safety when they made camp somewhere during their travels.

It was the only times Sesshomaru ever let young Rin in the care of solely Au-Un and Jaken, mostly Au-Un.

Though neither one could do much against nature's attempt at harming his youngest ward. The rain which had started roughly around two hours ago seemed only to escalate the longer it poured.

The other thing Sesshomaru found was on his most hated list was rain.

It rained the night his father lost his life and all the droplets of water did was remind him of the demon's last words.

" _Do you have someone to protect?"_

Those words would have to be the thing Sesshomaru hated most. After all no child no matter how old hates having to admit their parents were right about anything.

…

End Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

Dark Lunar Love


	9. Chapter 9: Echoes

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 9: Echoes

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

The rain that had started roughly two hours ago seemed to escalate the longer it poured.

Kagome had no choice but to ask Kirara to find shelter. The miko being too cold, wet and pale to even see beyond the horrid weather and was relying solely on the neko to take her to the well.

She was grateful when the neko had found a small cavern on the outskirts of the current forest but paused slightly at the entrance when she took in the other occupants. It wasn't long before they took notice of her as well.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to the older woman and pulled her towards the fire. "You and neko-san shouldn't be out right now."

Kagome smiled fondly as the girl admonished her for being silly and going out in the current rain.

"I needed to journey home Rin. I thought that I would have made it at least part way there before the rain fell but as you can see that plan fell through." Kagome said as the young girl went to her dragon companion and placed a blanket from its satchel around her shoulders. Kirara made her way to the two girls swatting the little grin imp with one of her tails as he opened his mouth to yell at the half sick miko before transforming into her smaller form.

Kagome smiled tiredly pulling Rin to her as soon as she was dry enough and listening to the younger girl's chatter and the crackling of the fire echoing off the cave walls as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

…

End Chapter 9: Echoes

Dark Lunar Love


	10. Chapter 10: Know Your Frenemies

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 10: Know Your Frenemies

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

Kagome woke up from her sleep to the fire still cracking in front of her and a certain demon lord staring at her intently. Enough so that the miko felt a familiar heat enter her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered knowing he would hear her and would want to wake up Rin as much as her.

"You left my half-brother." it was more of a statement than a question and Kagome knew that so only nodded her head in reply.

"I was returning to Kaede's village for some supplies." she answered quietly, and was shocked at Sesshomaru's next words.

"This Sesshomaru shall accompany you, then."

"That's really not necessary, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome's argument was cut short as Sesshomaru held his hand up to silence her.

"Rin sees you as important to her. Rin is my pack and you are hers, you saved her life once and unlike my brother pack safety is my most important goal. Nothing else comes first."

Kagome felt herself nod as Sesshomaru stood from where he was sitting. "You need more sleep. Rest I shall return with sustenance for you and Rin."

Kagome watched at Sesshomaru's retreating back and felt herself grow weary with confusion though looked down at Rin and smile at the young girl before falling back asleep.

…

End Chapter 10: Know Your Frenemies

Dark Lunar Love


	11. Bite Your Tongue

The Sun of the Cavern

Inuyasha Story

Chapter 11: Bite Your Tongue

Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome

…

Inukimi looked coolly at the tree before her.

"Has your old age finally gotten to you, Bokusenō-san?"

The aged demonic magnolia regarded the demonic mistress in front of him. Her silver hair and purple and yellow kimono bustling with the slight breeze.

"Bite your tongue, Gobodō-sama. I might be getting up in age but I have the energy of a sproutling."

At her blank stare, that looked so much like her son's, the demon coughed as though to clear his throat, "All jokes aside, milady, this prophecy is no joke and was spoken by the Kami themselves. The Daiyōkai they speak of with no uncertainty in my mind is your son, Sesshomaru-sama."

A smile, a true smile crept upon the woman's face, followed by a melodious laugh, barely getting out her words, "Bite your tongue, Bokusenō." , before walking into the surrounding foliage of the surrounding forest.

…

Chapter 11: Bite Your Tongue

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
